1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to simulation methods and apparatus. More specifically, it relates to methods and systems for providing a visual representation of the coupling between simulated functions and physical behaviors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Simulation environments, such as the LMS Imagine.Lab Amesim mechatronic simulation environment available from Siemens PLM Division of Plano, Tex., provide physical simulation of mechatronic systems at the system, subsystem and component level. Currently, such system-level multi-domain simulators support primarily low-level visualization of physical variables in the form of time series and graphs, but do not provide a high-level contextualization of what those variables mean and do.
There is a need in the art for a tool providing visual coupling between functions as defined in such simulation environments and their physical manifestations.
A further need exists in the art for a tool for understanding physical behaviors at a level of abstraction higher than that of available simulation environments, thus improving the comprehension of specific behaviors and scenarios.
An additional need exists in the art for an alternative technique for a user to track and debug the functionality of a system during the early stages of design.
A further need exists in the art for a tool that provides a concrete implementation for simulators to connect detailed simulations to systems engineering models and requirements.